Pure of Heart
by KatherineKatrinaBloomSalvatore
Summary: What would happen if Bloom had special powers and a special destiny that had nothing to with the Great Dragon yet everything to do with it? Introducing Greek and Egyptian Mythology.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In a room that overlooked a long forgotten village, there was 2 sets of 12 thrones that were placed in a circle formation and were adorned with the worlds most finest materials; silk, diamonds and gold. And in those thrones sat the gods and goddesses. In the top of half of the circle sat the 12 greek gods; Zeus strong and imposing he was built for wars with long shoulder length white hair and cerulean blue eyes he was also adorned with a short scuff which many women often said that it made him look distinguished and on his right was his brother Poseidon who was of the same stature of Zeus but had eyes the colour of an angry sea, Poseidon didn't have facial hair and was often seen wearing a scowl. To Zeus left sat Hades (the oldest) was lithe but muscular and had brown eyes with dirty blonde hair that was covered with a helmet that could turn him invisible at will. Next to Poseidon and Hades sat Aphrodite, a blonde blue eyed woman with a small but curvaceous figure was the most beautiful in the realm and Athena who was dark haired and grey eyed and beautifully small figured. Next to them sat Hermes dark haired and brown eyed who was `ruggedly handsome` and Ares blonde haired and gray eyes that flashed every time he was angry. Then came Artemis raven haired and green eyed who was toned and lithe and Hestia dirty blonde hair with brown eyes she was tall & thin. Next to them sat Hera brunnette and grey eyes who was also tall next Demeter who was blonde and green eyed she was short and curvaceous. Then came Apollo dark haired and green eyed (like his sister Artemis) he was lithe.

Sitting in the bottom half of the circle on thrones a bit more plain than the Greeks sat their Egyptian sort of friends. They all bore similar facial features, all were black haired and either green eyed or brown eyed. Each could shapeshift into their respective counterparts like Anubis can shift into a lycanthrope.

"She is sick which should not be possible" Aphrodite said to the group sitting around her. They were enemies but they each have something in common; the dark illness infecting their people. It had come to them slowly, first infecting their humans (the elderly first and then children) then infecting one of their own. From Olympia Eos and from Egypt Kebechet.

"Calm down, building up a panic will not solve this situation any faster. You need to think rationally about this." Athena muttered to her beautiful younger sister, Athena was never one to show weakness but..

"However I agree with her, there is no logical explanation as to why Eos is sick we should be immune to any illness. What is causing this father?" Athena turned in her seat to face her father Zeus.

Zeus was leaning his arm on his armrest his eyes following the conversation that was taking place between his family and their guests. The way he was sitting would suggest to people who didn't know him well that he was relaxed but as his brothers would know that he was anything but relaxed. Zeus could and would electrocute anyone without batting an eyelash.

"Like you can do anything to save her. Kebechet was infected and she died… just faded away." Horus sneered, his temper rising. He hated the Greeks they all thought that they were better than them which they weren't. He liked seeing them this nervous it meant that Egypt wasn't the only one suffering.

Ares jumped up his own temper rising in response to the prospect of violence. Being the god of war meant having all of the world's rage bottled up and with Zeus banning hm from starting wars, he was spoiling for a fight.

"Enough!" Zeus and Osiris said to their respective family members. Without anyone seeing Artemis and Apollo smirked at each other.

"Now is not the time for childish behaviour. I have and idea on how to preserve Eos lifeline." Osiris suggested to Zeus.

Zeus inclined his head as if to say go on.

"She is already on her way down I can feel it and so can you" he shared a look with Hades, "What I could do is take and preserve her soul for another. However, this person would have to be pure of heart and must have lightness in her soul." Osiris said and waited for their reaction.

The 12 Greeks looked at each other having a silent conversation.

So after a few moments they looked back to their guests and waited for Zeus to answer them.

Zeus looked into Osiris eyes to see if there was a hint of deception but none so nodded.

* * *

 _Thousands of years later…_

It was early morning on Domino, the sun not up yet. It was peaceful as everyone was asleep..well not everyone. The Queen of Domino was in labour with her husband King Oritel holding her hand.

Just as the baby came out of her mother with a loud wail the sun peaked up the sky turning lighter with reds, oranges, pinks and blues as the new Princess of Domino was born and with her the dawn of a new and old time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the springtime the sun washes over Alfea and it gardens with a golden glow as the sky is bright blue with no clouds and the scent of the frosted coating of winter that melted from the grass. Around the parameter of the grounds are trees that surround the school like it is protecting it. There is a plush green meadow that is half hidden from sight and in it lay an array of flowers. Scattered around the meadow are daisies that peep through the grass, buttercups pop up in two's or three's, and different coloured peonies which gives the air a nice spearmint & fresh grass scent. In the trees, hidden from sight, are sparrows chirping disturbing the silence.

Walking on a path towards the meadow are six couples, hand in hand, the first couple carrying blankets, the second couple carrying art supplies, the third couple some books, the fourth couple holding two ice boxes filled with drinks, the fifth couple no holding hands but staying close together so that their arms brush against each other and the sixth couple - the man holding a big picnic basket in one hand and with the other wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, they kept pausing as the guy kept nuzzling his girlfriend's neck making her giggle.

The first couple are named Stella & Brandon, Stella has long golden blonde hair that stops at her elbow, she has golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Stella is tall and slender and is wearing a teal short sleeved dress with pink stripes along with punk sandals. Brandon has a lightly tanned skin tone and a medium, athletic build. He has short dark brown hair with bangs angled inwards. He is wearing a white dress shirt with dark blue jeans and black running shoes.

The second couple are named Flora and Helia. Helia has long black hair with blue eyes and a well built body. He is wearing a light green open shirt with a light blue t-shirt underneath and beige khakis with sneakers. Flora has tanned skin with jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde highlights. Like Stella she is tall and slender and is wearing a green midriff, off the shoulder top with puffy sleeves and a light pink flowy skirt with pink ballet shoes.

The third couple are Tecna and Timmy. Tecna has light magenta short bob styled hair with teal eyes and a fair skin tone. Tecna is tall which makes her soft purple flare pants cropped and a lavender polo vest midriff top. Timmy also has fair skin with light brown hair and hazel eyes which are obscured by his black rimmed glasses. He is tall and lithe and is wearing dark brown trousers with a maroon coloured T-shirt and sneakers.

The fourth couple are Layla and Nabu. Nabu has dark skin with brown hair that reaches his back and he has black eyes. He is wearing a purple tracksuit with yellow stripes and white sneakers. Layla is also dark skinned with brown eyes and long brunette hair, she is wearing a soft purple tank top with a blue wave logo, a khaki mini skirt and soft purple leg warmers with khaki hiking boots.

The fifth couple are Riven and Musa. Musa is fair skinned with bluey-black long hair and she has blue eyes. She is wearing a black men`s button up shirt with pink leggings and a pink belt with black ankle boots. Riven is lightly tanned with short spiked magenta hair with violet eyes. He is wearing a white muscle shirt with boot cut jeans and blue & white sneakers.

The last couple is Bloom and Sky. Sky is fair skinned with blonde medium length hair and blue eyes. He has a well built body that features muscular arms (like all the Specialist except Timmy) and a very muscular torso. He is wearing blue jeans and a white dress shirt with blue sneakers. Bloom is tall but has a voluptuous figure (an hourglass figure). Bloom is has long caramel red hair that falls below her bottom and pale skin, she has cyan eyes. She is wearing a multi layered, frilly dress that has three different shades of pink which stops at her thighs showing her long legs. She is also wearing a white headband that pulls her hair back and white sandals.

They picked a spot in the centre of the meadow and placed the blankets down, Sky and Bloom`s blanket a little further away from the others. They unpacked their basket and pulled out sandwiches, fruit, brownies, cupcakes, cookies and mini pizza`s that was cooked, prepared and packed by Bloom. They all dug into their food moaning at the taste, telling Bloom (in between bites) that she is an excellent cook.

Bloom blushed and leaned into Sky, he pecked the top of her hair and rubbed her thigh. She blushed more now but for a whole different reason. She liked Sky rubbing her thigh (or any part of her body) it felt good, to her Sky had magic hands.

They all decided that they needed to have a time out after the events with Baltor. It was a scary time after Bloom destroyed him, they thought she was seriously hurt even after she assured them that she was fine they didn't believe her so they asked Miss Faragonda if she could have some time off to rest, given that she (they) saved the magical dimension from evil Faragonda agreed.

"Hey Bloom why don't you tell us a story?" She was the best storyteller in the group, she really got into what was happening and that was portrayed in her voice.

"Hmm… okay." Bloom sat up a little and thought about what to tell them, for the past few years she told them about mythology and they all seemed to enjoy it.

"I`ll tell you about Hades and Persephone…" She waited until they were relaxed and focus then begun.

 _" Hades, the god of the Underworld (don't confuse him with the god of death Thanatos), fell in love with Demeter's daughter Persephone who was an innocent and who loved to play in the field where there was eternal springtime. He wanted her as his bride but he knew that Demeter would never allow or approve of their coupling and with Zeus nether consenting or opposing to it he decided to abduct her. So one day whilst Persephone was gathering flowers in a field in Sicily Hades appeared to her in his four-horse chariot and with one arm scooped her up and disappeared with her to the Underworld. When Demeter returned to collect her daughter she could not find a trace of her and she searched high and low for her, she travelled to the farthest corners of the globe searching for nine full days and nights without stopping to eat or drink. Finally, she got mad (really made) and started destroying lands, crops and livestock and she threatened to make the earth barren forever and destroy all of mankind if she did not have her daughter back and being the goddess of grain, agriculture and fertility she could make that threat possible._

 _On the tenth day of her search the goddess Hecate told Demeter that Persephone had been carried away however she did not know by whom. So they went to the god Helios (the sun god( who see`s everything that happens on Earth and he told her what happened that Hades had carried her away but also tried to persuade her that Hades who was one of the three great gods was not an unfit mate for her daughter._

 _Refusing to believe that Hades was a good mate for Persephone Demeter refused to return to Mount Olympus and instead roamed the earth in disguise of a mortal, forbidding the trees to bear fruit and the earth to nurture vegetables and herbs which after a full year of famine on earth Zeus sent a parade of gods and goddesses to persist as he realized that she would kill humankind if she persist which would leave no one to make them offerings._

 _After Demeter refusing, Zeus finally went to Hades to bring back Persephone to her mother. Hades allowed Persephone to go as she had not eaten a single thing possibly out of sorrow or stubbornness however before she left her urged her to eat a single pomegranate seed this was a trick as anyone who eats the food of Hades must remain in the Underworld._

 _So Rhea - the mother of Zeus, Demeter, and Hades- proposed a compromise which the three reluctantly accepted: Persephone would stay at least part of every year (6 months) as Queen of the Underworld and the rest of the year with Demeter. After this Demeter restored Earth's fertility and returned to Olympus with Persephone. These 6 months became known as spring and summer but when Persephone went back to the Underworld those six months became known as Autumn and Winter. "_

Bloom had finished the story coming out of a haze which happened every time she talked about Greek myths it was like she went into a trance and relieved them. This was silly as she was not there.

She looked around and noticed the sky getting darker they had spent all afternoon in the meadow. Next she looked at her friends and watched them get up and packed up their stuff. The specialists walked the girls back kissing them goodbye and waiting to till they were safe in the building before getting on their bikes and going back to Red Fountain.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club series or the Greek Myth`s or figures (but imagine how cool that would be** _ **owning**_ **a Greek god!).**

Chapter 2

The day after their lovely picnic saw the girls getting ready for a gala hosted by Red Fountain for the students and faculty of Alfea. With Baltor and the Trix gone, the heads decided to help students from each school unwind… hell both schools deserved that after all they faced. The heads of the schools decided to make the party a masquerade theme which captured everyone's interest.

Stella was freaking out that she didn't have anything to wear even though she had like three wardrobes full of clothes that were all gorgeous and worthy of wearing for the night. Musa was busy helping set up the music station and other party decoration in which she enlisted the help of Riven, Brandon and the others except Sky and Bloom.

Sky and Bloom were in his dorm room, laying on Sky`s bed (over the covers). His left hand was holding her tightly to him and his right hand was combing gently through her hair. Bloom, meanwhile, was tracing invisible patterns on his chest. They were just enjoying the day before the big ball, they didn't have to rush anywhere as Bloom brought her dress and accessories with her so she would get ready in Sky`s room.

"Tell me a story." Sky said breaking the silence, kissing Bloom`s hair. She smiled and leaned her chin on his chest.

She thought for a minute and started, "I`ll tell you the Greek Myth of Jason…

" _When Jason was still a baby, his half-uncle Pelias, vying for the throne of Aeson, killed all of Aeson's children, and overthrew Aeson; however, he failed to kill Jason. The baby was sent to the centaur Chiron, who nurtured him to adulthood. Pelias, in the meantime, consulted an oracle that told him to be careful of a man with one sandal. Jason, a grown man, returned to Iolcus to attend some games held by Pelias in honour of the god Poseidon; during his travel, he lost one of his sandals in the river Anauros while helping a disguised Hera to cross. Hera secretly blessed Jason at that point. Jason appeared in front of Pelias, asking for the throne as the rightful heir of Aeson, but Pelias gave him the quest to bring the Golden Fleece in order to step down from the throne._

 _Jason started creating a party of heroes, who were collectively called the Argonauts, after the name of Jason's ship, Argo. The Golden Fleece was located in the mythical region of Colchis that would take a long time to reach. After the Argonauts set sail, they first reached the island of Lemnos. There, all the women of the island had killed their husbands after a curse that had been afflicted on them by the goddess Aphrodite, because she was not properly worshipped. The Argonauts stayed for a while there, sleeping with the women of the island and creating a new race, called Minyans._

 _Their next stop after Lemnos was the land of the Doliones, where they were warmly greeted. They were told there were supplies to be found beyond Bear Mountain, where a mythical race of giants called Gegeines lived. While the Argonauts were looking for supplies, the Gegeines attacked the ship; Heracles, who participated in the expedition, managed to kill many of them before the rest of the Argonauts came and pushed the giants back. At night, they set sail but a mistake caused them to land back on the island, where the Doliones, thinking they were enemies, attacked them; in the battle that followed, many Doliones were killed. In the following day, the remorseful Argonauts held funerals for the slain._

 _They then went to Thrace, where the kingdom of King Phineus was being plagued by the Harpies. These monsters were sent by Zeus to steal food every day. Jason helped the king and killed the Harpies on their next attack. Phineus, grateful for Jason's help, told the Argonauts where Colchis lay and how to pass through the Symplegades, the Clashing Rocks. These were huge rock cliffs that would move and crush anything that passed between them. Phineus told Jason to release a dove and see if it would make it through, an omen for what would happen to the ship. The dove successfully passed, losing only a few tail feathers; so, when the ship travelled through the rocks, only minor damages were caused at the stern of the ship._

 _Jason and the Argonauts eventually reached Colchis, where they were welcomed by King Aeetes. The Golden Fleece was in the possession of the king, gifted to him by Phrixus when he arrived there on a flying golden ram. Aeetes said he would give the fleece to Jason if he successfully completed three tasks. Jason despared by his quests. Hera, favouring him, convinced Aphrodite and Eros to make Medea, Aeetes' daughter, to fall in love with Jason and help him in the tasks. The first task was to plow a field using Khalkotauroi, fire-breathing oxen; Medea gave Jason an ointment that protected him from the fire. The second task was to sow dragon's teeth in the field, causing an army of stone warriors to appear. Jason was forewarned by Medea, and following her advice, threw a rock into the army. The soldiers, not knowing who had thrown the rock, killed each other. The third task was to take the Golden Fleece from a sleepless dragon. A sleeping potion, provided by Medea, was enough for Jason to overcome the dragon and take the Golden Fleece._

 _After retrieving the fleece, Jason and the Argonauts left, and Medea joined them. Aeetes tried to follow them, but Medea killed her brother and threw his pieces into the sea, causing Aeetes to stop and retrieve them. Zeus, angry at Medea's act of killing her brother, caused a number of storms on their way back. To redeem themselves, they stopped at the island of Aeaea, where the nymph Circe lived to be purified. They then went on. On their voyage, they also met the Sirens that caused ships to crash onto the reefs, as their captivating voices mesmerised the crews; Orpheus, however, played the lyre and completely covered their voices, thus managing to evade the ill fate. Near Crete, they met Talos, a giant bronze man, who guarded the island and threw stones at anyone approaching. Medea cast a spell on him and they managed to remove the plug that kept Talos' ichor (the divine blood) in his single vein. Thus, he bled to death._

 _The Argonauts eventually managed to return to their home. Jason found his father Aeson at a very old age, and asked Medea to transfer some of his life to his father. Medea gave a few more years to Aeson, without removing them from Jason, but by infusing Aeson's blood with magical herbs. Pelias' daughters asked her to do the same for their father; Medea tricked them into killing him instead. As a result, Pelias' son exiled Jason and Medea._

 _The couple went to Corinth, where Jason fell in love and was engaged with Creusa. Medea, infuriated, confronted Jason, but he ignored her. As a revenge, Medea killed Creusa by giving her a dress that stuck on her and put her on fire; her father Creon was also burned trying to save his daughter. Medea then killed her sons that she had with Jason, fearing he would kill them as retaliation. She then abandoned Jason, flying to Athens on a dragon chariot sent by her grandfather, the sun god Helios._

 _Years later, Jason managed to reclaim the throne of Iolcus with the help of his friend, Peleus. However, he remained lonely, having lost the favour of Hera after breaking his vows to Medea. He died while sleeping under the stern of his ship Argo, which having rotten fell on him."_

They were both silent after that, Sky taking in the myth while Bloom sort of reminisced.

Hours later saw Bloom and Sky getting ready, Bloom in the bathroom (after Sky had his shower) and Sky in the bedroom. Sky was putting on his tie, his mask already on, he decided to wear a black suit with an emerald tie. He looked at the clock and sighed in relief, they were going to be not so early but not so late which was perfect.

He turned around when he heard the bathroom door open and his breath caught in his throat as he saw his girlfriend. She was wearing a beautiful emerald one shoulder rhinestone trim lace Grecian style dress with her hair half up & half down curled. She smiled nervously and twirled around for him and he saw that the dress fit nicely against her pert bottom. She walked over to the desk in the corner picked up her silver heeled shoes, put them on and put her emerald lace mask on. Fully dressed now, Sky saw that she looked like Aphrodite herself and he felt a tightening in his gut (and below), so he walked towards her and passionately kissed her.

They broke apart and leant their foreheads against each other, Sky said "You look beautiful" and Bloom blushed giving him another quick kiss.

They walked out of the dorm and walked towards the hall, once they got in they – well Bloom- attracted a lot of attention from guys and girls, the guys secretly wishing they were with Bloom and the girls noticing how handsome Sky was, even though it was a masked ball everyone knew who the fiery red mane belonged to and everyone knew that she wouldn't go to this ball without her boyfriend. They moved to the dance floor as the song _When I look at you_ by Miley Cyrus came on, they moved slowly to the music in each other's arms.

Hunter wasn't meant to be called Hunter but when his parents had him they decided to defy fate and tradition to choose a different name for him. Like his father and third sons before (Scions always had a horde of kids, they had a big sex drive) he was meant to be called Paris. He knows gay name, right?

Hunter knew that he should be sleeping or enjoying the moment but he couldn't help it, for all of his life he heard about the prophecy so much so that he was able to say it backwards and forwards and in a different language.

He wasn't exactly human, he was a percentage of human but he was also a demi god just like his siblings and the rest of his family. The proper term for what they were is Scion, they are people who are decedents of the Greek gods themselves and even some the greatest people in history were Scions. Scions were spilt up into four houses (who didn't get along) when the great war happened and his house named after their ancestor Poseidon killed the three other houses Zeus, Apollo and Demeter. His house thought that by being the only house to live then Atlantis will open itself up to them but when nothing happened they didn't give up, they looked through folklore and ancient texts to find out how they could raise Atlantis.

There they found a little paragraph in Cassandra`s (who was a prophet who was born into Poseidon's line) diary which said:

 _The girl born from nobody and everybody who has goodness and light in her heart_

 _Shall bring forth all worlds_

 _She shall have the power to do great things but also bad things_

 _Part Goddess, part angel and other parts_

 _The girl shall have a telling birth mark bestowed upon her from Aphrodite herself_

 _She is whom can bring forth what you seek_

After reading that the family decided to search for this girl from the prophecy but with no luck.

He looked over at his bed partner (hey being a Scion who was blessed by fate and the gods with good looks has its perks and he was taking full advantage of that) he decided to forget about that for a while and enjoy the sexy women who was sleeping next to him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pure of Heart Chapter 3**

" _Νάνι νάνι το παιδί μου._

 _Έλα Ύπνε ύπνωσέ το_

 _και γλυκά 'ποκοίμησέ το._

 _Έλα ύπνε 'πό τ' αμπέλια,_

 _πάρ' το παιδί μου από τα χέρια._

 _Πάρ' το σύρ' το στα μαντράκια,_

 _να κοιμάται σαν τ' αρνάκια,_

 _να κοιμάται σαν τ' αρνάκια,_

 _να ξυπνά σαν τα κατσικάκια." *_

 _She felt peace as the soothing undertones of the woman, who calls herself mama, sung her favourite lullaby whilst rocking her to sleep. As she closed her eyes she panicked, she didn't want to fall asleep – the darkness would surely get her then, she didn't know what or who the darkness was or why she feared it so much all she knew was that she couldn't let it get her._

 _The woman placed her down in the white cradle, the room and location unknown, and smiled at the beautiful little girl._

" _Sleep tight manari mou**"_

Bloom woke up, tangled in her bed sheets disoriented. For a minute she could have sworn that the woman was right next to her but that was crazy, even these dreams she kept having was crazy. Whenever she had these dreams, she always felt that she was missing something, something that was certainly a big part of her. However, she could never place what it was and so she tried not to let it bother her but it was hard not to when the dreams came back.

Instead of wallowing in might not never be, she decided to get up and get in the shower. She had classes all day today and she hated getting there late, it made her feel bad some people would call Bloom punctual but her friends called her never late.

With a smile she picked up her towels and went into the bathroom.

Hunter woke up, glad that he had asked the unknown women to leave before he went back to sleep, he hated waking up to a woman he barely knew in his bed and then trying to sneak her out without his family noticing. He just didn't want to deal with his parent's questions and disapproving eyes, his sister and cousins smirking at him.

He groaned, realising that he would have to get dressed and go downstairs. His stomach growled as if to remind that food would be down there. So he got up and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he was walking down the stairs, his hair still wet and wearing sweatpants and a black wife beater.

After breakfast he explained what found out about the girl to his family and afterwards his father went out to make a phone call to his brother.

They were finally going to find Atlantis.


	5. Chapter 4

Bloom walked down to breakfast, whilst also stopping to say hi to the other students. Everyone knew that Bloom was a total sweetheart and that she had no problem with taking time out of her schedule to help them when needed.

Entering the cafeteria Bloom waved at the who waved at her and went to buffet table filled with all kinds of breakfast food. She placed some pancakes and fresh fruit onto her plate and got a bottle of water then went to the table that housed her friends. Sitting down, she picked up the knife and fork to start eating, barely focussing on the topic of conversation that the girls were focussed on. She looked up when she heard her name mentioned and went a little red when she realised that they were staring at her.

"What?" She asked, dapping the corners of her lips as she was finished with her food.

"Have you heard about the new guys at Red Fountain? Apparently Britney says they are five stages of hot!" Stella said, barely containing her excitement. She got excited every time there was a new guy, they all knew that even if those guys turned out to be some god that Stella would never cheat on Brandon.

"No, should I have?" Bloom asked in response, looking at the others watching as each girl rolled their eyes. It was common knowledge that Bloom didn't pay attention to other guys like that, she was completely besotted with Sky. This was a disappointment to other guys who found the red headed girl alluring.

"Well, we will get a chance to see them today. The boys have invited us over for the day as we have no classes." Musa said, eating a grape from her plate.

Bloom nodded as they got up to clean their table and rushed out the room, clearly all excited to see their boyfriends.

Bloom and the girls walked to their boyfriend's dorm smiling politely at the guys that passed them. Bloom knocked on their door and giggled with the girls they heard one of the guys swear at the rest _probably Riven_ She thought. She immediately blushed as Riven answered the door without a shirt on, he smirked as he noticed this and allowed her and the girls to pass through. He leant down to kiss Musa as she walked passed him.

Bloom smiled at the guys and went straight for Sky, smiling even more as he pulled her close and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. They pulled away as they heard a knock on the door, Bloom turned around to watch Riven pick his shirt and answer the door – confirming that he had taken off his shirt to get a reaction out of the girls.

He stood away from the door as he invited three guys into the room. The first guy, who had dark hair and green eyes with -as Stella would say- a buff body, it was obvious that he looked after his body, he was introduced as Hector. He smiled and winked at the girls but his eyes seemed to linger on Bloom the longest.

Next came, learner light brown haired guy with the same green eyes as Hector ( _probably brothers Bloom thought),_ he wasn't as muscled as Hector or the other guy but he had a swimmers body. He introduced himself as Jason.

Then there was the blonde haired blue eyed guy who was in-between Hector and Jason (muscle wise), Bloom managed to catch Stella eyes and watched as she winked back at her. Shaking her head, Bloom turned her head back to the Hunter and was surprised when she noticed that he was staring at her. Bloom stepped back, further into Sky's arms, at the predatory look in his eyes – he looked hungry but she was not sure for what. She smiled slightly and looked away, blushing (she cursed her ability to blush at everything).

Hunter watched as she blushed, he liked that look on her. He wondered what she would look like underneath – her long curly hair spread out around them, head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. He snapped out of it and cursed himself he shouldn't be thinking of her in that way they were told to do some recon work, find out what she was like and report back.

Suddenly, he wanted to know a lot about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloom smiled up at Sky as he lifted his left hand to brush away a strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail, he stopped when the strand was behind her ear and cupped her cheek. The were pressed ap against on of the walls outside Alphea, just waiting for the others to show up for the girls practice, they were always the first ones there which was good for them as they both liked to have some time to themselves. His thumb rubbed circles on her cheek, gently, and she slightly nuzzled her head into his hand. She loved the feel of his hands on her body whether they were wrapped around her waist or just simply holding her hand, he made her feel so safe and closed her eyes as he leaned down to press his lips against hers, first it was a few gentle presses then he licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth. She granted him access, sighing softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck whilst leaning more into him. Their tongues gently twined together and they continued as Sky's right hand went around her waist, pressing her even closer to his body, lightly bunching up her light pink flowing blouse.

She was wearing cropped black denim jeans with a light pink blouse that was supported by two thin straps, underneath she was wearing a light pink lacy bra and matching panties. As they were spending the afternoon outside she decided to forgo her usual sandals and wear pink lace up pumps.

The kissing started to get rougher as they both lost themselves to each other's love and lust. The gentle dance that started in their mouths turned into rough, passionate duel for dominance. Their lips moved in rhythm together as their tongues continued their dance and Blooms hands moved up to his hair, wrapping his blonde hair in between her fingers. They broke apart for a few seconds to catch some much needed air and Sky moved his lips down to her neck, enjoying the little moan that came out of her as she tilted her head back. He suckled gently at her pulse point and lightly scraped his teeth against the skin at her throat and moved his left hand to the side of her neck, holding her in place so that he could continue his ministrations.

Bloom panted softly as she tightened her hold on his hair, gently tugging at it when he sucked a bit too hard at her neck. They had never gone this far before but she didn't want him to stop. It's not like they hadn't talked about having sex, they just both agreed to wait until the time was right - they couldn't rush into sex just simply because they could, they both wanted it to be special (especially since it would be Bloom's first time). Bloom was glad that the others were taking their time to get there, she never wanted this feeling to stop.

Sky slowly slid his right hand down her side going past her breasts and hip to her thigh where he pulled it to wrap it around his hip-

"Hey you two, stop that now!" A male voice, laced with amusement and shock, ripped them out of their haze. Sky set her leg back down and Bloom moved her hands out of his hair. Before pulling completely away they both needed to cool down, not wanting the interlopers see their obvious arousal.

Sky moved away from Bloom first glaring at his friends for coming at the worst possible time. He could still feel her pressed against him and her sweet taste in his mouth, god he wanted more of her. Bloom blushed as she felt their friends eyes on them.

"Let's get started girls." Bloom said, wanting to avoid the questions the girls had for her.

Bloom smiled as she looked at her friends she never realised how lucky she was to have them, all of them. Stella with her blonde bubbly self, Flora with her peaceful demeanor, Musa with her love of music, Tecna with her knowledge and Layla with her 'I can do anything' mind. She truly loved these girls they were like sisters to her - she would die for them & they her.

They were practising combining their winx convergence, making sure that they were able to fight an opponent strongly and without giving the opponent the opportunity to fight back effectively. At that moment nothing seemed to break their concentration as they strengthened their bonds, that was how the winx convergence worked - they needed to have a strong bond (so that nothing was able to break it) to be able to fight together as one.

They had all transformed and were standing in a circle a few feet apart, not touching. Their wings fluttered behind them as they continued to concentrate. Bloom nodded to them and they started to form a small ball of magic in the middle of the circle. Each one adding little bits of their power, making the ball grow, it was important that they don't put too much power in the ball otherwise it would fly away uncontrollably - which had happened before much to their embarrassment, the only thing that seemed to it was Bloom who snuffed the power out.

The ball grew bigger and bigger and the girls smiled as their control strengthened.

Out of sight as to not disturb the girls sat their boyfriends who were watching them practice, as they always did when they had free time. Watching the girls practice their magic was a favourite pastime they all shared. However that didn't stop the boys questioning a certain blonde friend.

"So for how long have you two been making out outside before?" Riven asked, smirking at Sky. He always enjoyed teasing the couple because Bloom always blushed which caused his gut to tighten a bit. He knew why it did that, he was aroused by her he had no shame of that and Musa knew about that, he knew the limits of the attraction and he wouldn't ever try to act on them - it just meant that he had a lot of fantasies.

Sky glared at him and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "First time and please drop it." he said wanting to stop the questions. He didn't like to discuss the intimate details of his and blooms relationship, it was private. The guys decided to not to question him any further and sat back to watch the girls.

Hunter leaned his right shoulder against one of the tree's as he watched Bloom with her friends. The way she concentrated to get that ball of magic stable was magnificent, he knew that she the one who was stabilizing the thing (even if she didn't know) he could feel the power they all held none of them were a match for her.

His orders were to follow and learn everything about her whilst also keeping her from learning the truth about her powers, they didn't need her learning how to control them - it would make it harder for them to get what they needed. She would try to do something stupid, like run or fight them but she couldn't fight them, this was her destiny.

What he needed to do was wait until she became more used to him, she would have to trust him and when she did it would be like leading a lamb to the slaughter. He ignored the little pang in his heart at the thought of her dieing, he did not need to develop those feelings for her - it was how throughout the years the other look-a-likes ended up dead. They fell in love with the target.

He turned around when he heard his cousins coming towards him.

"You guys ready?" Hunter asked to Hector and Jason, he didn't wait for their nods in response he just turned and started walking towards the group.


End file.
